miscrits_of_sunfall_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Places
Wishing Well The Wishing Well is located in the center of Sunfall Village. Here, you can receive either more gold or more training points for free. You may make a wish every 4 hours. You can click on it to see how much time is left until you can make another wish. Battle Arena The Battle Arena is north of the town. It's located between the Miscrian Forest and Mount Gemma. It is the most important part of Sunfall Village. This is where you test your mettle against other real adventurers. My House Your house is located just to the right of the Wishing Well. This is where all your Miscrits live when they aren't battling alongside you. Your current team is located inside the house. Outside in the back yard is where your inactive Miscrits roam. Click on any of your Miscrits inside or outside your house to change which Miscrits are on your active Team. In addition, you can change your appearance at your vanity mirror. Soon, your friend can visit your house, so decorate it and make it the best house ever. Healing Chapel The Healing Chapel is located on the east side of town. It's just past your house on the path towards the beach. This is where you heal all your Miscrits. It's free to heal them all once an hour. Also, this will restore your Captures so you can get more Miscrits Training Arena The Training Arena is located directly south of the town center. It's an outdoor training ground that is fenced in. It is where you train all you Miscrits. Any time you have Training Points, we use 1 training point for 1 train,you can go there and make your Miscrits bigger and much stronger!! All you have to do is talk to the Miscrit Trainer, who is standing right in front of the gates. Item Shop The Item Shop is located directly west of the town center. You can buy items or sell any item for half of its original value. There are several important items that you should stock up on, such as Heals, Fortifies, Enchants, Toughens, and Defiances, all of which boost your miscrits' stats during battle. Gift Shop The Gift shop is located on the west side of town. You'll see it along with the Item and Magic Shop. The gift shop is a special shop that uses gems as currency. You get gems by your friend gifting them to you. This means it is important for you to gift gems to your friends. The gift shop is constantly changing out its stock so be quick about your purchases because it may be gone tomorrow.You buy the miscrits that have have discount over 50% is blazertooth,slithero and arigato Travel Agency *Here you can travel to Emerald Isle and Jungle Shores. *Tickets cost 10 Facebook credits each and can be used over and over again. The tickets are good in both Volcano Island and Sunfall Kingdom. *Eventually you'll be able to go to lots of places! New lands with new miscrits. Some places you've heard of, like Aerobia, some you never even dreamed of.(Travel Agency Representative Discription) Emerald Isle Travel Agency Card Description Hey, Adventurer! I am loving the sights of Emerald Isle! Have you seen a Miscrit with both Fire and Earth elementals? I have now! Come visit as soon as you can! Best wishes, Eroom Nosaj Jungle Shores Travel Agency Card Description Adventurer, I've never seen anything like this place! There are so many things to explore. What mysteries will await you among the trees in Jungle Shores? Visit and find out! Miscrian Forest Azore Lake Miscrits Found North Side: *Twiggum, Shellbee, Steamguin, Squibee Miscrits Found South Side: *Hydroseal, Sparkupine, Cubsprout, Tulipinny1 Miscrits Found in the Lake: *Waddles Cubsprout Woodman's Axe Miscrits Found Here: *Quirk, Snortus, Lumera2, Flameling , Dark Flue Magic Flower Miscrits Found Here: *Snatcher, Hotfoot, Elefauna, Tulipinny,lumera Elder tree blazebit steamguin nessy Mount Gemma Before the River Bridge *Drilldent, Statikat, Equestrion, Breezycheeks, Kiloray, Croaky *Mumbah in the crystals beneath the landslide *Luna outside cave off mists Skyline Peak *Mun kee *Thundercracker The Shack *Fossillia *Eggy Cave Of Mists (to open this you need to give them 95 fb credits) *Sledge Hog *Sapphron *Microblast Sunfall Shores *Grubbean *Ignios *Echino *Hippoke Miscrit Collector's Mansion Located south of Sunfall Village -Suffergold6